Long Lost Sister
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: Ginny was killed by Lord Voldemort. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a meadow, with a stranger talking to her. The interesting thing is the stranger looks creepily like her.


1"Harry Potter will beat you Voldemort! Good will triumph over evil!" Ginny Weasley yelled. His Death-Eaters had captured her from her house and was trying to give away Harry's location.

"You silly girl! There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it!" Voldemort said, "I'll ask you one more time...where is Harry Potter?"

"I'll never tell you!" Ginny screeched.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the redhead.

With a jet of green light, Ginny Weasley was dead.

Ginny's eyes snapped open, and she found herself in a green field, with a brilliant blue sky, and trees all around, swaying slightly in the wind. It was perfect. "Ginny," A voice called.

Ginny shot up, and looked around. A girl with brilliantly red shoulder-length hair was approaching her. She looked about twenty-five. Ginny asked, "Where am I?"

"You died, but you aren't in heaven yet," The girl answered, "You have a choice. You can either come with me to heaven, or return to Earth."

"Really...but why? Like, does everyone get a choice? Why didn't Sirius come back?"

"You usually aren't allowed, but you haven't fulfilled your purpose, which is very important in the war, that's why you are given the choice. Sirius, on the other hand, did. His purpose was to help Harry, and give him a parental figure. He did that, even though he was a little late. That's why he's gone. You haven't served your's yet, so you can go back. Do you sort of understand?"

"Yeah, I do. So, not to be rude or anything, but, who are you? How do you know me and why were you sent to tell me? Not my Grandpa Bill, or someone else I know?"

"Well Gin, I'm your older sister. Virginia Weasley. Mom named you after me. She just switched the letters around."'

"My sister? As in...a girl brother?"

"Yeah...odd way of putting it though. I guess that's what happens when you only have guy siblings. But, ask mom and dad about me when you get back, you have to go now, otherwise you won't be able to return at all."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"You just did. But you can ask one more."

"What is my purpose?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. So, bye Ginny. I can't believe I actually met you. Say hi to mom, dad, Charlie, and Bill for me; they remember."

"Bye Ginny!" Ginny said, before stepping through the gate her sister had mentioned, and fell into unconsciousness once again.

Ginny's eyes flickered open, to find herself in an uncomfortable bed. Her head was too heavy to lift, so she tried to call out for someone, resulting in a croak, not sounding like any human speech, maybe troll. She tried a couple more times and was about to give up, when a head of messy, jet black hair shot up. "Ginny? Are you there?" Harry asked.

Grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said grinning.

Ginny grinned as well and managed to croak out, "I died."

Harry's face lost its entire colour. "It's my entire fault," He muttered, "If I wasn't friends with you, or Ron, or anyone in your family, you wouldn't have died. If I didn't love Sirius, or tell Cedric to come with me, if I wasn't born, they would still be here. It's my entire fault."

"No," Ginny tried to croak out.

Harry shook his head in frustration, and said, "I'll be right back. We've been taking shifts staying with you. Me, Ron, Hermione, your mom and dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. I'll go get them now. They're really worried."

"Kay," Ginny croaked and Harry left, quickly returning with her family and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Several voices cried; Ginny not able to tell who they belonged to. Her mom engulfed her into a colossal hug, "Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! I thought I'd lost you, just like – oh Ginny!"

Somehow, in her rage, Ginny found her voice and her whole body became feather-light. "How could you?" She yelled, "All of you! How could you keep her away from me, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy?"

"Who?" Nine voices asked.

"Virgina!" Ginny shrieked. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie all paled, while everyone else looked, if possible, even more confused.

"How did you find out?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"I met her! I died! Yes, I died, and I met her!" Ginny's voice lowered and she began to cry, "She me the choice to come back. I still have to 'fulfill my purpose' or something."

"Sirius," Harry whispered.

"He already fulfilled his. It was to give you a parental figure."

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Sirius. Sirius Black You don't know him?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"No, this Virginia girl. She sounds a little dodgy, you know, being in heaven and all that stuff. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Was Sirius almost attacking you for Scabbers a dream, Ron?"

"No. But then, will you explain?"

"Okay. We are talking about Virginia Weasley. Mom or dad should explain though, not me."

"Virginia was my twin," Bill said, "When we were six, she was at her friend's birthday party. Her friend was a muggle, and they were going to the zoo. On the way back, they got in a car accident and Virginia died. Charlie was four; Percy, a newborn, so he doesn't remember her."

"We're so sorry we never told any of you about her," Mr. Weasley said, "But it's been hard. You've never lost a child."

"How is she doing? Is she happy where she is?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Really good. Heaven is...there is really only one word for it...perfect. And Ginny is happy. And beautiful. Even though she has been there almost her whole life, the imprint of her body has grown-up and she – she looks a lot like, an older version of me," Ginny said.

"I almost wish I could die, just to see her again," Bill said, more to himself than the group of intent listeners around him.

"Don't. She's fine. She wants to see you, all of us, grow-up to be old and happy. Remember her, but don't mourn, she doesn't want that."

"Miss Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey said, bustling in, "You need rest! Your visitors need to leave so you can sleep!"

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all left Ginny with the medi-witch, not wanting to argue with her.

Ginny was able to leave the Hospital Wing three days later. Lots of her dreams consisted of Virginia, talking to her, telling her about her after-life, and giving messages to pass to the rest of the family. In turn, Ginny would talk to her sister, wishing that she was real, so she'd really have someone to talk to whenever, not just in her dreams; but was also glad that she could talk to some sort of sister, if she was only in her dreams. Whether or not her dreams were real, Ginny didn't know, but she still cherished them as if they were real conversations with her sister.


End file.
